


baby all thru the night ill make love to you

by keociluque



Series: you make me feel (willex fics) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Smut, Very much gay sex, alex and willie being boyfriends, also i couldnt decide whether or not theyre living or ghosts in this, for sexy time purposes, i love them with my whole being, they are both 19 in this, this is SO explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keociluque/pseuds/keociluque
Summary: if you cant tell from the tags and the title- girl idk what to tell uorwillie and alex get DOWNNN
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: you make me feel (willex fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963492
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	baby all thru the night ill make love to you

**Author's Note:**

> this show has taken over my life since it came out and i am so obsessed with alex and willie's relationship. i literally created an account just to read all yalls fics and now im posting this lol
> 
> also like i mentioned in the tags they are all 19 in this because u kno
> 
> but i really hope at least one person likes this lmao

The two were alone together in the loft, Alex’s bandmates having left for all their own individual reasons. The boys had the garage to themselves until tomorrow morning for band rehearsal, suspicious of how big of a coincidence it is that _all_ of his friends would be gone the whole night, though Reggie and Luke swore it wasn’t planned.

Being alone with Willie like this made Alex nervous- or giddy- or excited, he didn’t have the words to describe it but being with Willie made Alex _feel_ things. He wanted to stay like this forever, looking into his boyfriend’s dark eyes and sharp features but an overall soft, innocent look somehow mixed in with mischief. 

“Like what you see huh?” Willie teased. Alex realised he had completely zoned out as he was detailing the boy and blood rushed to his face so quickly that his blush could be seen even in the slightly dim lighting of the garage

“I..uh no, no- I mean yes but-” Alex stuttered but Willie just cut him off with a chuckle

“It’s okay Alex, I’d be lying if I said I wanted you to stop staring” he said softly, looking down slightly. Alex reached out his hand to tilt the other boy’s chin back towards him and stared into his eyes once again appreciating Willie’s beautiful face, unable to resist the urge to look down and glance at the boys lips, thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss him. Before he could even rationalise the thought, Alex found himself leaning forward, pressing his lips to Willie’s.

Willie let out a small gasp before kissing back, smiling slightly into the kiss. It began soft and gentle but quickly filled with passion and a craving for more, the boys only pulling away to breathe when they required it. Alex found one of his hands on Willie’s waist, the other snaking its way into the boy’s soft dark hair, and Willie’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck.

As the kiss deepened, the boys found their hands roaming each other’s torsos, grazing every spot as if it was something neither ever wanted to forget. Willie felt Alex’s large muscular arms as the blonde tugged slightly at the hem of the other’s shirt signaling he wanted it gone. Willie received the message as he pulled away from Alex momentarily to remove the garment before jumping right back to kissing Alex, who removed his own shirt shortly after. Both boys enjoyed the feeling of their hot skin touching, pulling each other closer.

Willie shuffled a bit, pushing Alex’s torso down onto the old mattress so that he was positioned above the blonde, seizing a moment for him to take in the drummer’s beauty.

“ _My god_ you are so hot, Alex” he said breathily before leaning back down to the boys lips.

Completely lost in the kiss, Willie moved to place light kisses up Alex’s jaw before reaching his neck, leaving marks and gaining a pleased groan from the boy when he reaches a certain spot.

“You like that?” Willie smirks before placing a gentle kiss on the boys lips. “How about this?” he asked slyly, quickly bringing his mouth down to one of Alex’s nipples, sucking, licking and biting slightly as the blonde’s back arched a little and a breathy moan escaped his lips. Happy with the reaction, Willie brought down a free hand to play with the other nipple, Alex squirming slightly from the feeling.

Willie bring his head back up to kiss his boyfriend, rougher this time, when he unconsciously grinds his hips down and feels Alex’s hardness through their pants, both boys gasping at the sudden feeling. The long haired boy reached a hand down to fiddle with the other’s waistband,

“Is this okay?” Willie said, pulling away from the kiss to ask for permission.

“Yea- yeah that’s okay” Alex panted as he nodded

Willie then pulled off his boyfriend’s pants and underwear before removing his own, leaving the two now completely exposed to each other. Willie kissed Alex, who was still lying on his back, again as he brought a hand down to palm the blonde’s hardness before wrapping his fingers around the dick and pumping slowly.

“Willie- oh…” Alex moaned “Don’t s-stop”

He couldn’t lie, Willie loved how his name sounded coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He loved how desperate he was for his touch. Willie wanted to give more of himself to the boy, so he shuffled a little and quickly licked a line up Alex’s shaft before wrapping his lips around his dick and bobbing his head up and down steadily.

“Oh my g-go…” Alex gasped at the sensation.

The drummer lifted his back off of the mattress, propping himself up with one arm, the other finding its way to a fistful of dark hair and pulled hard. Willie enjoyed the feeling, humming onto the boy’s cock, sucking harder and faster.

Alex’s face scrunched as his boyfriend moved faster. “Hng- please… oh- Willie… I’m gonna..”

Willie took Alex deep into his mouth, gagging on the boy. When Willie bobbed his head back up, Alex came hard, Willie catching most in his mouth, swallowing, the rest dripping on his face. Alex stared at his boyfriend, adorable and sexy, his cum dripping on his face. Both stayed breathing heavily for a moment

“You were so amazing, _baby_ ” Alex said, lifting a thumb to wipe some of the cum off of Willie’s face.

“Just for you, Alex” Willie smiled.

Alex shuffled a little, grabbing Willie’s waist with both hands and pushing his back onto the mattress so that he was underneath him as the blonde brought his face down between the boy’s legs, hovering, teasing. He continued to tease the long haired boy, placing soft kisses on the inside of his thighs and giving his cock a few small, playful licks, earning whimpers from his boyfriend.

“P-please Alex…” Willie whined, desperate for some contact

Alex took the boy’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down and using a hand to fill what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He reached out a hand to lace into Willie’s as he continued to suck faster, swirling his tongue around his cock and moaning into it slightly, causing the other boy to groan loudly

“Alex- _Alex baby…_ o-oh..”

This response excited the blonde, pulling his mouth away and instead using his hand to stroke the boy at a faster pace. He lifted the boys dick, still stroking fast, to take his balls into his mouth, gurgling slightly. This caused a loud reaction from the dark haired boy

“ _Oh my god-…_ I-I’m gonna… I- I-…” Willie’s back arched more and more.

Alex brought the boy’s cock back to his lips as Willie released his load into his mouth, swallowing happily. He pulled himself back up to kiss the boy softly, both panting hard.

“Fuck Alex you’re the best” Willie said, running his hand up and down Alex’s toned arms.

“Are you kidding me? You were so good” the drummer retorted, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

It was at this point that Willie noticed that the blonde was hard once again. “Ready for round two are you?” he smirked, running a single finger up the boy’s shaft, causing him to shudder at the sensation.

“You’re such a tease” Alex whined.

“Let’s try this then” Willie said in a low voice.

He gestured for Alex to sit up against the wall, the blonde doing so obediently. Willie straddled Alex, facing towards him, spitting on the boy’s dick as a lubricant before lifting himself up slightly to line himself up with the drummer’s hard cock. Alex let out a low groan at the tightness, his boyfriend wincing slightly at the pain, sitting all the way down and staying there for a moment to get used to the feeling. Alex made eye contact with the skater before leaning to leave some marks on his neck.

Willie started to move up and down on his boyfriend’s cock, steadying himself by gripping his shoulder, slowly at first, until he could not get enough of the sensation, bouncing up and down quickly, maintaining eye contact with the drummer. Willie grabbed at the blonde’s hair with his free hand, both boys moaning loudly now.

Alex used a hand to grab the one of Willie’s that was on his shoulder, bringing it to his throat, Willie realising what the boy was doing and wrapped his hand around the blonde’s neck and squeezed gently, his other hand still tangled in Alex’s hair. Alex jutted his hips upwards at the feeling. Willie smirked, pleased with the reaction, bounced faster on the boy’s dick. His smirk was cut off by Alex, who reached a hand to wrap around Willie’s cock, causing the skater to throw his head back at the sensation. Alex used his other hand to massage one of Willie’s nipples.

“Alex.. I-I’m...” Willie trailed off, no longer able to form words

“M-me too..” Alex tried his best to reply

The two were in ecstasy. They loved the position the were in, staring at each other, Willie on Alex’s cock, his hands in Alex’s hair and around his throat, Alex’s hands on Willie’s nipple and around his dick. Their groans became louder and louder as they both reached their climaxes, moaning each other’s names, collapsing onto their sides.

“We should do that more often” Willie smirked, still panting

“Agreed” Alex replied, breathless, pressing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead.

The two fell asleep shortly after, their exposed bodies tangled in with each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willie woke up to the sound of distant talking, shaking his boyfriend awake.

"Alex. Alex you have band practice" Willie said hurriedly

Alex's eyes widened as he sat up quickly. "Oh god, I forgot. What time is it? They're not here yet are they?"

"I think I hear them coming now" Willie said quietly.

Realising they were both still naked, both scrambled to fetch and wear their clothes as their friend's voices became louder. The two climbed down the ladder of the loft just as Luke, Reggie and Julie opened the garage doors. 

"G-Good morning" Willie stuttered

"Heyyy..you two.." Julie said, looking both boys up and down before she and Luke exchanged a cheeky look before they shifted their eyes to Reggie. "Looks like you owe Luke and I some money, Reginald"

"Yeah pay up mister" Luke added in, Reggie only pouting.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Alex asked loudly, looking towards Willie and shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"We might have made a little bet" Julie explained "And CLEARLY you two did the dirty last night" she gestured towards the boys.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about..." Alex lied

"Tut- tut- don't lie boys." Luke started "You're literally wearing each other's pants. Alexander, you're wearing your shirt backwards. William, do you really expect us to believe that your hair became that messy while you were sleeping? WE CAN SEE YOUR NECKS DORKS "

The two boys grew flustered, the others chuckling at them slightly.

Alex looked up at them again, back tracking a little "Wait. You guys made A BET??" Alex questioned before chasing the three around the garage.

"Hey I lost the bet I don't deserve this!" Reggie yelled, still running away from Alex

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome and so are suggestions and requests,, ily u guys i just wanna be friends w/ all yall hehe hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
